Room 1046
by Nisa Cullen
Summary: We lived in the same world but on opposite sides, and events like these normally provided the rare few times that I got to see him for more than a day at a time. AU, AH, OOC, JasperxEdward. Warning contains Slash which means boylove dont like dont read!


**Title: **Room 1046

**Pen Name:** Nisa Cullen

**Rating:** M for sexual situations and BOY LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer created these characters, this is her playground, these are her toys, and I just like pretty boys who like boys.

**Warning: This story contains sexual content of the slash variety. Slash means men having sex with men. If you don't like, don't read, no problem!**

_Thank you my beta, mama23keiki, who is so sweet that she has given me diabetes. Thank you for sticking with me on this one._

**A/N: **This story was something in my head that I thought I'd get out.

* * *

**JPOV**

I walked downstairs to the hotel lobby, shaking hands with a few reps along the way. I hated corporate retreats—the glad handing, the fake smiles, the industry lingo, and the way everyone tried to pump me for information about the next round of raises or pink slips to be handed out—I hated all of it; everything except for him. We lived in the same world but on opposite sides, and events like these normally provided the rare few times that I got to see him for more than a day at a time.

We established a friendship that quickly turned slightly flirtatious. We met up whenever we were able; and while apart, we still stayed in touch. We had drinks in Cleveland, dinner in Dallas, museum tour in Chicago. I relished each and every moment we had with each other. Something between us was building. We never talked about it directly, for obvious reasons, but something was there and we both knew it.

After making it through another round of drinks and a lame attempt at a joke by the rep from San Diego, I spotted him across the room with a Bailey's in hand. After a moment of watching and admiring his form, he turned in my direction and our eyes met. He walked over to our group and spoke to everyone but me.

I stared him directly in the eye, and he raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a crooked smirk. He then quickly turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

I hastily looked around—for what, I don't know—but subtly placed my empty glass on the bar and followed behind him. He was at the elevator by the time I caught up with him, and after giving him a tentative smile, he pressed the up button and we waited in heavy silence for the elevator to arrive.

Seven weeks had passed since I last saw him, and our conversations had become increasingly sexual in nature. As we stepped into the elevator, I was so riled up yet nervous that I had no idea what to do with myself, so I spent an inordinate amount of time adjusting and fiddling with my watch, staring at the tips of my shoes, and pretending that there wasn't a pure electric current running through the air of the confined space.

After what felt like eternity, but was most likely only seconds, we reached the 10th floor. He walked out of the elevator and turned to his left. Looking around again, I wordlessly followed him.

He paused halfway down the hall at Room 1046 and turned to look at me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I chose to keep my head down. He slipped his key card into the door which was followed by what seemed like the loudest beep I have ever heard, and then the click of the door unlocking.

He wordlessly held the door open and gestured for me to enter before him. I was cautious but I chanced a look. As I peeked up at him through my lashes, my eyes drank him in and my body was ahead of anything my mind could comprehend at the moment.

I released the breath I had held since walking off the elevator and stepped inside. While taking in the room, I heard the door close behind me. Then I felt him—all of _him_— as he slyly walked closely behind me, ever so gently rubbing his groin against my behind.

He walked around me and took off his suit jacket, laid it on the side chair, and undid his tie. I watched every move he made while stuck to the spot where I was standing, unable to speak or move, afraid to even breathe or this beautiful apparition would disappear in front of me.

As he pulled his tie from around his neck, he toed off his shoes one by one with his eyes on mine like burning green orbs looking into my soul. I was entranced, and I couldn't look away. He stood there for a moment and then undid the top button of his dress shirt, revealing just the slightest amount of skin, and his collarbone. For some reason his collarbone was my undoing. No longer able to contain myself, I quickly crossed the room, brushing his fingers away from his buttons.

He gazed at me and lifted his eyebrow in question to which I just smiled back, and then I did the one thing I could not get out of my mind since I first saw him: I ran my hands over his sculpted chest, acquainting myself with his muscles. I then caressed his arm from shoulder to his wrists where I swiftly undid his cufflinks. After dropping them on the floor, I shakily began unbuttoning his dress shirt. I kept my eyes down, focused on my task, but I could hear his breath hitch with every button undone and feel the warmth of his breath across my forehead becoming more ragged.

I reached down and pulled his shirt out of his trousers and completed my task. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, revealing his white undershirt beneath, I looked up into his eyes and reveling in how it felt to have to look up at him as he had 2 or 3 inches on my 6 ft. 1 in. frame. What I saw in his eyes made everything halt.

It was desire, lust, and want. He wanted me. He was lusting for me. He desired me. The emotion in his eyes made me feel weak.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine—strong, firm, warm, and confident. I felt my lips responding in kind. I moaned into the kiss and my body felt more alive than ever before by his touch. He put his hands tentatively on my sides before grabbing my waist more firmly and pulling me to him.

I gasped at the sensation of feeling his erection pressed against my hip which made me feel my own arousal harden more.

Once the burn in my lungs became too great, I pulled back gasping for air while he continued to trail open mouth kisses along my jaw, to my ear, and then nibbled on my lobe. The sensation—the passion—was almost too great, and I felt my hips jerk on their own accord, seeking the friction I so desperately desired.

He put his lips to mine again, and I tentatively brushed my tongue against his lips seeking entrance. I eagerly slipped my tongue inside his waiting mouth, relishing in the taste that had hints of Baileys, coffee, and something that was uniquely him which made me want him even more. I quickly moved my kisses down his chin and to his neck where he tilted his head to the side to give me greater access. I felt his hands lift from the side and wedge between us, sliding my jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor; I pulled back when the jacket left my arms.

I stepped back and picked up my jacket, laying it on the chair alongside his. I quickly, with my back still turned, undid my tie and removed it along with my dress shirt, shoes, and socks. When I turned back to him, he had moved to stand between the loveseat and the bed with his shirt off and his belt removed.

My eyes hungrily looked over his body, starting from his copper-colored, tousled mane, down to his eyebrows and thick lashes that perfectly framed his emerald-colored irises; and then to his straight nose and angular jaw that were perfectly designed to highlight his beautiful, full, pouty mouth. I felt my own lips tentatively with my right hand, remembering they had been on those beautiful, pink lips only moments before. I greedily took in his lean torso and swimmers build, which lead down to his narrow hips where his pants hung so seductively low. He began to squirm under my gaze which only brought more attention to the prominent erection tenting his trousers.

Raising my eyes back to his, I felt emboldened. Suddenly in my crazy-fueled lust, I had to feel him . . . to have him, and I could wait no longer. I rushed to him, and we became a tangled heap of teeth, and tongue, and moans against the wall.

He pulled away momentarily, tracing his hands along my back and under the hem of my undershirt, lifting it slowly; his fingers leaving a scorching trail along the way. Once my chest was bare, I returned the favor. He lifted his arms for me as I removed his undershirt as well. Looking at his sculpted chest and abs for a mere moment before I had to feel him against me, I pulled him to me, crashing my lips to his in a frantic kiss which he eagerly returned in equal fervor. I felt him feverishly swirling his hips against mine, reminding me that we had far too many clothes on. I reached for the button of his pants, but he stuck his hand out to stop me. Instead he pushed me back on the bed where I landed with a soft bounce and laugh. He climbed on top of me and looked me deep in my eyes—I knew what he was looking for: cause, reason, hesitation, regret—but in my eyes he saw none. Slowly he began placing open mouth kisses along my neck and down to the hollow of my collarbone where he dipped his tongue, eliciting a hiss from me. He continued his journey to my left nipple, twisting his tongue over the nub which was directly connected to my groin before heading to my right nipple to repeat the process.

He continued his assault on my body by placing open mouth kisses, licks, and bites along my sternum, making we writhe and buck beneath his ministrations. Unable to control my movements, my hands went into his silky hair which was so soft beneath my fingertips.

He continued further, pausing only when he met the top of my trousers to look me in the eyes seeking permission to continue. I looked at him through my hooded gaze and simply nodded before allowing my head to fall back against the bed and just feel.

I felt the cool air of the room touch my hips and then my erection, bringing a sense of relief to my overheated skin. The coolness was immediately replaced by the hot, tight, wet warmth of his mouth as he began to suck and swallow around my dick.

My ability to speak left me the second he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of my dick. His mouth felt perfect—so wet and warm. Once I felt that familiar tingle signaling my pending release, he must have sensed it too because he pulled off me at once with a loud pop.

"Not yet. I want to feel you cum inside me," he said in a husky voice.

The thought and weight of his statement almost made me cum on the spot. I just closed my eyes and started to focus on my breathing. When I opened my eyes again he was moving away from me, removing pants, underwear, and then reaching into the night stand.

I watched as he pulled out a condom wrapper and lube. He laid on the bed beside me and covered his fingers in lube and began stretching himself for me. I was entranced by his actions and began lazily stroking myself, watching his reaction to being entered in such a way. Once he was ready, I sheathed myself, and he climbed on top of me placing my tip at his entrance.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes," I said as I grabbed his neck so he had to bend over to kiss me.

He leaned back up and I felt myself slipping slowly, inch by inch, into him. All rational thought left me as his ass rested on my thighs and felt his tight heat surrounding me. He began to move in tantalizing circles above me, groaning with his head thrown back in pleasure. I could only hold onto his hips and enjoy this moment of being with him in this primal way. We gave ourselves over to our desire and became a heap of limbs, sweat, shared oaths, and moans. We changed our positions, gasped for air, and chased our mutual pleasure. Once neither of us could hold off any longer, we both reached our release.

After coming down from our post orgasmic high, we laid on the tangled sheets, holding each other each, lost in our thoughts.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, still a little out of breath.

"You know where we go…this doesn't change anything," I replied.

As I said it, I knew it was a lie—it had changed everything. I got up slowly, getting my bearings around me. "I need to take a shower," I said, walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

I know he thought he was being quiet but I could hear his quiet sobs from the other side of the door. I paused for a moment, wishing I could go to him, hold him, and tell him everything would be alright, but I couldn't lie; I couldn't tell him something I was not sure of myself.

I locked the door and took a quick shower. Once I was done, I opened the door to find him on the bed in only his boxers—even with red-rimmed eyes, he looked beautiful.

I walked over to him and gently stroked his face.

"Don't…just go," he said, not even looking me in the face. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I kept my eyes on him and wished I could say something. But he knew going into this where we stood, despite knowing I hated that he was so hurt.

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and turned and walked out of the room. When I closed the door I was closing off a part of myself.

I walked to the elevator and pressed '3' when it arrived. I walked solemnly to Room 314, pulled out my door key, and let out a big sigh as I opened the door.

"Hey baby, how was the employee only social?" Alice asked with a smile on her face as she sat in front of the mirror, twisting those damn rods in her hair.

"Yeah, it was great. I smell like smoke, so I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Ok," she said with a smile.

The shower was a stall tactic. She would be in bed, asleep by the time I came out. This was my life. She is my wife and this is the role I have to play.

I took my second shower within the hour just to make certain all traces of him were gone. When I stepped out, I noticed a faint light from the night stand under the door. It was my sign that the coast was clear and she was asleep.

I started to wipe the fog off the mirror but I stopped. I didn't want to see my reflection. I didn't want to see the look on my face after tonight. I walked into the dark room, feeling around until I found a t-shirt and sleep pants, and slipped quietly in the bed beside Alice with a sigh. As I laid in bed, my thoughts were of him—all of him.

The man in Room 1046.

The man with my heart.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N2: Yeah so, my beta is a little disappointed that I left it there. All I can say is every story just like real life has a beginning, middle, and an end and happy endings are never guaranteed. Sad isn't usually my thing, and I hate people who aren't honest with themselves, but I just felt this story has to be told.

Like it, hate it? Please press review and let me know.


End file.
